A young mind is a terrible thing to lose
by xxxNOVAxxx
Summary: What was Sammy like after getting out of the cage? only Bobby knows. tag to 6.01 Sammy/Limp Protective/Bobby Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**What was Sam like right after he got out of the cage? Only Bobby knows. Tag to 6.01**

**I don't own Supernatural**

Chapter 1

A month

Bobby Singer was still getting use to his legs. It had been one month since he got them back. It had been one month since he saw Dean. It had been one month since they stopped judgment day.

One month since Sam went to hell.

The house seemed empty, no more childish bickering of the Winchester brothers. Bobby even missed Castiel's awkwardness. But there was still evil out there, and Bobby had hunting to do.

Bobby was just starting to get use to his new life, sure it was quite but he finally got a breather. Until he got a phone call. The phone rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"Is this Robert Singer?" a strange woman's voice echoed. She had a hint of bittersweet kindness on the edge of her voice.

"Depends who's asking?" he sat a bit straighter in his seat.

"Hello, my names Jennifer Weston and I'm with St. Anders Hospital. We received a John Doe this morning. In his pocket he had a cell phone and your number was the last called. Would you by chance know who were are talking about?"

Bobby's breath caught in his throat, he was at a loss for words. The woman's voice brought him back.

"Sir?" he thought quickly.

"What does this man look like?" he asked but he feared the answer.

There was some shuffling on the other line, and a cough.

"Um, he has long brown hair, really tall. His eyes are…"

"green." answered Bobby. He sighed.

_Sam._

"You know him then? What's his name, for the recored."

"Yeah his nam.. wait for the record. What his condition?"

"Well why don't you come down to the hospital then we can talk."

"Alright be right there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok kind of a cliff hanger so here is chapter 2. **

Chapter 2

Recovering Sanity…. Almost?

Bobby has seen some serious shit in his time, but the sight of Sam Winchester topped his list. He was hardy recognizable, his face covered bruises and cuts. His left eye was heavily swollen, and red. The doctors say it looks better that he is. The lady Bobby talked to on the phone was Sam's doctor.

"Sam has a collapsed lung; almost all of his ribs are broken. Three out of four limbs were snapped in half. Also he is suffering from heat exaction, fatigue, and starvation. He had several wounds that resemble knife cuts, and that just a start. We won't know more until he wakes. Are you sure you don't know what's happened to your nephew?" she finished with a glare at Bobby.

He just shook his head, and sat next to Sam's bed. A long white tube jetting from his mouth and caused me to look deathly.

Bobby ran his hands over his face, and swallowed a sob. What had hell done to his boy?

"Aww Sam. What happened to you?" Bobby stayed next to Sam all night.

Bobby woke the sound gasping. It had been since he identified Sam. Now, for the first time, when he opened his eyes, he was scared. Sam had finally woken up and as gasping for air. The tube in his mouth prevented it. His eyes were full of pain and fear.

"Nurse!" Bobby yelled out the door. Several rushed to Sam's aid. One grabbed hold of the tube and pulled. A loud shuttering breath escaped Sam's lips as it was pulled out.

Dr. Weston came in and trying to pin his faling body.

"Sam…. Sam Winchester? Can you hear me?" she called over his muted struggle.

Sam's eyes were wide and he looked everywhere, when his eyes fell to Bobby he let out a cry. He when limp except his head which was tossing back and forth.

He had finally found his voice, "No, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no. get out of my head, get out! GET OUT!"

The doctor tried calling him back but he was too far gone, his pleas had gotten louder and louder. Dr. Weston pressed a button on his IV and within moments, Sam was silent.

Bobby stood at the door, mouth open. _What had Lucifer done to Sam? Was this really Sam? _ So many questions raced through his mind, but they were halted by Dr. Weston.

"Mr. Singer?" she asked. Her face was full of pity and concern. He nodded. She continued.

"I hate to ask this but I think it would be good for Sam's wellbeing." She was betting around the bush. Her eyes were fixed at some spot just above his head.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Alright, would you mind going home for a while? Sam seemed… disturbed by your presents."

Bobby should be outraged, she had no right. But the voice of reason rang in his head. So he agreed. It was for the best.

**Sort of short but just wait. It will get good. Will Sam ever be the same?**

**~NOVA **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's chapter 3**

Chapter 3

All is well

A full week went by for Bobby, and he was on edge. The hospital hadn't allowed him back to see Sam, so his house was extra clean. Bobby had run out of things to do so cleaning was the only thing to do. He nearly pissed himself when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he said excitedly.

Sam was sitting up in his hospital bed looking out the window. He looked good….maybe. Bobby walked in and sat next to him. There was silence. Finally Sam turned with a grin on his face.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." He said with a smirk. Bobby had no idea what's going on.

"Sam? What's going on in that head of yours. Its me Bobby." Sam's face faltered.

Bobby took this opertuntity "Sam, your out. Really! And this is all real." Bobby explained what happened the past since he was topside. It took awhile but he belived it.

He only said three words.

"Don't tell Dean."

_**Fin**_

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I hope you liked how it ended. Shameless marketing now. Check out my other stories please!**


End file.
